Some computers (for example, notebooks) support a recovery mode, which is capable of restoring a computer back to a good state when its rewritable operating system and/or firmware becomes corrupted or compromised. Generally, a user initiates a recovery mode via a keystroke on boot-up of the computer. In some cases, the notebook can initiate the recovery mode on its own, if it determines there is a problem with the firmware and/or operating system. While the foregoing solution has been the mainstream approach, the user nevertheless needs a separate recovery device. If the user doesn't have a recovery device (SD card or USB stick), the user must create one by downloading and running an installer on a second computer. After the recovery device is inserted, the system will boot from recovery device and attempt to repair itself. If the user has an old recovery device, the user must first manually update it.